


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes G

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [6]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes G

**G-1. Alec doesn't get gift giving, being of the opinion that generosity is another word for naivety. Max used to agree.**

“What’s this?”

“A present. Open it.”

Alec looks at Max dubiously before opening the box carefully. Inside is a brand new watch.

“Wow, Max! This is great, thanks.”

Max smiles and takes the watch from the box to put it on Alec’s arm.

“You’re welcome.”

“What’s it for?”

Max rolls her eyes.

“It’s not **for** anything. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I don’t expect anything in return. It’s Christmas.”

Alec scowls.

“Now that’s just naive. Everybody always wants something in return. There’s no such thing as just being nice.”

“Watch me.”

Max continued to give Alec random presents during the following day leading up to Christmas and to her amusement, Alec not only became more confused, but he also started being nice to her and doing things for her in an attempt to pay her back for the gifts. It is exactly how she reacted when Logan gave her her first Christmas. She didn’t understand it then, but she gets it now.

“Stop trying to pay me back, Alec. It’s Christmas, just accept it and be thankful.”

Alec almost pouts with confusion.

“But I don’t get it. You’re just- giving me things? Because you’re being nice?”

Max pats Alec on his head with a mock-serious look.

“Don’t worry young Obi-Wan, you’ll understand when you’re ready.”

**G-2. A home-cooked shared meal.**

The table looked fabulous; a dark brown tablecloth with creme colored napkins, white plates and shiny cutlery, tall water glasses and elegant wine glasses, candles to illuminate the room and flowers to decorate. Alec was pretty sure the whole thing was horribly tacky and mushy and girly, and Max was surely gonna hate it. He was just about to blow out all the candles and wrap everything up in the tablecloth to throw out when the doorbell rang.

Damn it.

He opened the door to a hesitantly smiling Max.

“Hey.”

“Hi. Come in! Can I take your coat?”

Max shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Alec, along with a bottle of wine.

“Perfect first date wine, according to Logan.”

She blushed at admitting she had asked Logan for help, but it actually made Alec smile.

“We’re having Logan’s lasagna. I cooked it myself, but I used his recipe. And I may have called him for step-by-step instructions.”

Max visibly relaxed at Alec’s confession and it made Alec dare to gesture at the table behind him.

“I uhm- set the table.”

Max stepped past him and her eyes widened when she spotted the table arrangement. For a horrible second, Alec thought she would laugh, but she smiled at him instead.

“This is gorgeous. I can’t believe you did all of this.”

Yeah, this was going to be a good first date.

**G-3. Conversations about sex.**

Max pulled away slightly and looked at Alec for a second, trying to catch her breath and calm her heartbeat. Things were very quickly going very far and she needed to get it together before she made any rash decisions. Especially when she was this-close to ripping Alec’s clothes off his body and jumping his bones.

“Wait. I can’t-”

Alec lifted a hand and brushed a stray lock from her face with such patient and caring look on his face Max immediately felt stupid. She wasn’t a twelve-year-old girl, she had sex before. But then why was she being such a girl about it?

“Max?”

Alec was starting to look worried and Max kissed kissed him briefly because that just wouldn’t do.

“Right here. I just needed some air.”

Alec smirked and she knew he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Thankfully, he didn’t call her on it.

“I have that effect on women.”

Max slapped him on the chest with a chuckle and Alec grabbed her hand in his. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply before leaning his forehead against hers.

“Should we talk about this?”

And just like that, she wanted nothing more than to ravish him and show him how perfect she thought he was.

“Nah, no talking.”

**G-4. Before Logan or Alec, Cindy had Max all to herself.**

She’s not a jealous person by nature. So when Max met Logan and then Alec, Joshua and all the other X5’s got released into the world, their world, she was fine with it. Original Cindy does not get jealous.

She dreams though; she dreams of full lips, slender legs and flowing hair. She dreams of Max’ smile, her sparkling eyes and her soft voice. In Cindy’s dreams, there is no Logan, no Alec, no Ames White, no Manticore and no near-death experiences on a daily basis. In her dreams, there’s just Max and Cindy. Cindy and Max.

She’d never tell Max or any other living soul, but sometimes Original Cindy is a very jealous person.

**G-5. Max/Alec. One surprises the other with a gift; awkwardness ensues.**

He holds out the badly wrapped present to Max awkwardly. Max is staring at it as if it personally insulted her mother - which, impossible, because Manticore - and Alec is this-close to taking it back and coming up with a bullshit story to cover the embarrassment. But then Max takes the present from him and turns it over in her hands a few times. She glances up at Alec with a small frown on her face and Alec rushes to explain before she can start her spiel on how she doesn’t believe in gift-giving and Christmas and decorating and family diners. Again, because Manticore.

“It’s not for Christmas or any other holiday. This is purely payment for saving my ass - again - the other day. You mentioned you needed this and the store clerk didn’t really speak any English so it was gift-wrapped before I could stop him. Honest.”

He tried out his best innocent face and even he knew he missed by a mile. Max’ face relaxed though and she even smiled at him.

“Well, thanks then. I appreciate it.”

She makes an aborted move to either shake Alec’s hand or give him a hug and he jerks into motion in response. It becomes some sort of very strange flailing that probably looks even more awkward than it feels and they both blush.

“I uhm- I got- Packages.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too. So uhm- Thanks. And. Stuff.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

**G-6. She kisses him first because he won't.**

It’s both frustrating and painful to watch Max and Alec’s back and forth, push and pull. Logan knows Alec won’t ever make the first move unless Max makes it very, **very** clear she wants him to and Max won’t make the first move because she still feels like she can’t do that to Logan. He tried to talk to her about it, that he was okay with her being attracted to Alec and wanting to be with him, but he made the mistake of letting the words “fallen in love” slip out and she balked. Hard.

That was four days ago. She’s been out of contact ever since and as far as he could glean from Alec, Cindy or Joshua, she hadn’t been in contact with them either. He was starting to worry; they all were. Alec was like a mother lion separated from her cubs; worrying and pacing and growling at everyone that came too close. Logan had tried talking to Alec too, but he had simply said he didn’t know what Logan was talking about and had left. So much for that.

Logan was just about to excuse himself to the men’s room to call Max again when he hears a familiar bike rev outside and a minute later, Max walks into Crash. She scans the bar quickly and when her eyes land on Alec, she resolutely makes her way through the crowd, pushes him against the wall and fuses her lips against his. Logan is the first to sigh with relief.

“Finally! Took you long enough!”

**G-10. Alec. His first Christmas he's out on an assignment.**

His handlers at Manticore had explained to him what Christmas was and how everything changed during the two weeks or so leading up to it. It would be smack in the middle of his mission and he welcomed the education. Truth be told, he was looking forward to his mission, always did, but this whole Christmas thing was something new and he hated being surprised.

But for all the preparation he did and got, he still wasn’t prepared for the lights, the random friendliness and the crowds. There was music everywhere, which made for a good cover for any sounds he made, but it was distracting as hell too. The lights took away most of the shadows he used for sneaking around and there were so many people in the streets going somewhere - shops, family, wherever - there was never a moment of quiet and alone so he could break in. Basically, Christmas sucked if you were a Manticore super-soldier.

The strangest thing though, were the trees. He hadn’t really believed it when he’d read it; people put up dead trees in their homes, decorate it with lights and ornaments and put presents under it that a pretend-Santa Claus brought them on a flying sleigh with reindeer. Humans were strange. As he watched them through their windows, sitting around drinking what looked like yellow milk, he wondered for a second what it would be like, but he pushed it down quickly.

Transgenics didn’t get sappy.

**G-11. _Just because they knew your name, doesn't mean they know from where you came_**

I don’t blame you. I honestly don’t. You never wanted this, you never asked for any of it. It was all thrusted onto you, pressured onto you until you couldn’t say no. They bullied you, badgered you, pushed and pulled you until there was nothing left to fight. They left you no choice.

I don’t blame you. I honestly don’t. You did what you thought was best. Not just for you, but for the other you too. And me. Us. We were never meant to be, I knew that, but I loved to pretend. I never knew if you liked to pretend too. Did you? I never gave you much room not to.

I don’t blame you. I honestly don’t.

I blame me.


End file.
